FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view illustrating one example of a conventional solid electrolytic capacitor (refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-287588, for example). As illustrated in FIG. 8, the solid electrolytic capacitor comprises capacitor element 101 and insulating substrate 102, and capacitor element 101 is disposed on an upper surface of insulating substrate 102. Insulating substrate 102 is flat as a whole. Capacitor element 101 has positive electrode lead 103 and positive electrode body 113 serving as a positive electrode member, negative electrode layer 104 and electrolytic layer 114 serving as a negative electrode member, and dielectric member 115 interposed between the positive electrode member and the negative electrode member. On the upper surface of insulating substrate 102, positive electrode connection member 105 and negative electrode connection member 106 are disposed separately from each other. On a lower surface of insulating substrate 102, positive electrode terminal 107 and negative electrode terminal 108 are disposed separately from each other. Furthermore, in insulating substrate 102, positive electrode conductive via 109 and negative electrode conductive via 110 are each formed in such a manner that a hole penetrating insulating substrate 102 from the upper surface to the lower surface is filled with a conductive material. Positive electrode conductive via 109 electrically connects positive electrode connection member 105 to positive electrode terminal 107, and negative electrode conductive via 110 electrically connects negative electrode connection member 106 to negative electrode terminal 108. Positive electrode connection member 105 and positive electrode lead 103 are electrically connected to each other with pillow member 111 interposed between positive electrode connection member 105 and positive electrode lead 103. Furthermore, negative electrode connection member 106 and negative electrode layer 104 are electrically connected to each other through conductive paste 112 formed between negative electrode connection member 106 and negative electrode layer 104. Capacitor element 101 is covered with exterior body 116 on the upper surface of insulating substrate 102.